A New Day Has Come
by Deiety of sorow
Summary: “Kaede,” Came the shaky voice of a dieing miko “ take the Shinko no Tama, and burn it with my remains.” The young sister gasped, “Oniisamma!”
1. Hells Contract

Key: '' thought, "" speech, () peanut gallery or my comments

Disclaimer: There are a million people out here, do you really think that the person who actually owns Inuyasha is going to be disguised as all something-million of us? So no, I don't own Inuyasha, or any other enterprise, for god sake this is the only piece of fictional literature that I'm going to own. Much less a merchandised Manga or Anime.

A/N: ok this is my very first fanfic, and I have only written it after reading many, many fanfics to get some ideas and second hand experience, so I am pretty confident that this will go well. (I hope I hope) But I want your opinion, good and bad. I accept flames.

On with the story…

Chapter One: Hell's contract

"Kaede," came the solemn voice of Kikyou, " take the Shinko no Tama, and burn it with my remains."

"Onii-samma!" a young Kaede called out in protest. She would get better wouldn't she?

Kikyou took the young girl's face in her hands, "you must do this." came her waning voice, " This jewel has caused far too much turmoil, and needs to be perished from this earth. These wounds won't allow me to live, but as the Shinko no Tama's protector I can at least take it with me into the afterworld."

With her last staggered breath, she fell to the ground

"Onii-sama!" Kaede cried out, but she was already gone.

Scene change

A lone figure dressed in miko garb glided up to two black gates. A Kidoban walked up to the miko-looking figure, "welcome to hell, how was your life?" he inquired. (oh I forgot to put in the disclaimer that I might use certain concepts from other stores in my fic so don't sue.)

" … " Kikyou simply gave him a blank stare that said 'leave-me-alone-to-wallow-in-sorrow'

'Another one with a tragic death' the Kidoban thought to himself, 'why do I have this job again?'

Cough " well, follow Me. " he led the dead Kikyou to a room similar to a waiting room (you know, with the bad magazines) and went up to a corky looking man at the front counter.

"Kikyou is here," he said

The man at the desk got up and went over to one of the many file cabinets lining to room, took out a file titled Blood line Tree through year 3000. On it was a family tree type graph. The man ran his finger down the page until he got to a line with Kikyou's name on it, he put the death date were it was supposed to be.

"Do you wish to be reincarnated?" he asked, looking at Kikyou

Not knowing what to do, and apparently not caring, Kikyou nodded.

"Ok," he said and ran his finger further down looking for a name that was not marked to be reincarnated. When he came to an empty spot he said, "we have an opening, but it is in 450 years." He looked back up to the two.

"Very well," the Kidoban said

"Then just sign here, Kikyou" the man said motioning for Kikyou to sign the line that said who the person on the graph was going to be a reincarnation of. Kikyou did so, and the Kidoban cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Well, I will leave you here to get your instructions." With that he left the two.

The man behind the desk handed Kikyou a fairly thin book titled _Guide to Reincarnation_. " This is a rule book you need to read, become familiar with it, not that you will have much esl to do."

Looking back at the graph she got a glimpse of the persons name---

Kagome Higurashi

(dun dun dun!)

Deiety—well that is the end of my first chapter, it was more explaining than anything esl, but trust me it will get better, I hope, the pairings are InuKag MirSan and SessOC

R&R

Gomen ne- I know it is boring and if I read this I would not even bother but give me a chance this is harder than it looks

Vocab:

Kidoban—Gatekeeper

Gomen ne – sorry

Recommended stories:

**A Demon Reborn** by Yukai666

I forget whether or not it is finished or not

**Demon sex Education **by Flaming Duck

It is as weird as real world sex ed classes but also funny


	2. You play by the rules

Hey peeps , I didn't get any reviews /pouts/

Oh well ,

Disclaimer: my no own, you no sue

Chapter 2 :

# Chapter 4, section2, paragraph 7, of _Guide to Reincarnation _#

"It is possible for part of a reincarnation's soul to be removed from the body and placed in another, therefor creating two entities sharing a soul. The entity that carried the piece of the soul then takes the personality if the person whom the reincarnation was reincarnated from, but will often be of an angryer disposition then the original incarnation. If this happens and the original entity that was reincarnated from the now split soul, were to fall in love and be loved back, and the fact is known and accepted by both, the two pieces of the soul would complete themselves regardless of the host entity. For further elaboration on the effects of extraction of a soul and of a soul passing through living matter, see Chapter 6, section 1, paragraph 18."

This was merely one of the many passages Kikyou read during the long wait till her reincarnation, but little did she know the importance it would hold in the future…

Kagome's POV, present day

(big jump I know but you needed the history lesson in order to understand this story)

Kagome sat nervously on the bench under the god tree, ' how could I ever tell him, he doesn't love me the way I do him, does he' she thought to herself, 'even if I did tell him…. And what if he laughs at me?'

It was a hopeless situation, and to any other person it would be as obvious as the sun in the middle of the day. That he was in love as well, but neither of them knew that the other loved them as much as they did them. (that was a mouth-full)

Thew just needed a push

Kagome sighed and pushed these thoughts to the back of her mindas she got up to haed back to the house, 'I might as well get packed. Tomorrow I have to go back to the Feudal era,' she silently commented, 'not that I don't want to go'

She pondered these thoughts and those like them as she walked to the soji door of her house. She made her way upstairs to her room.

' I wonder what InuYasha is doing right now,' she said to herself as she started to pack

In feudal era, next day with InuYasha

A silver-hared hanyou sat under the Goshinboku tree (sp?) thinking.'Every person I care about has suffered and died, then suffered some more, mother, Kikyou, but with Kagome it is different , I am here to protect her, in mother's case I was too young, with Kikyou we were tricked, and we were turned on each other, well the love must have not been that strong if we just fell for it'. . . . . . . "hold on ! does that mean I don't love her ? I don't lover her. I don't love Kikyou' Whoa…'

' then who do I love ?….. Kagome ? Gah! I'm so confused!'

a scent caught his nose, Chamomile and linen with something esl as well that was in the familiar scent the he could never put a name on. "Kagome," her name rolled off his tough like candy. He stood up and ran in the direction of her scent, which was, of course, the well.

200 ft. away from the well, Normal POV

A single figure in miko robes stood about 200 ft. from the well (out of hearing range but still within sight range) with soul gatherers floating around, creating a glow in the darkness of the night (you should know who)

She gazed down to a girl who was struggling to get out of the Bone Eater's Well. She was about to turn and leave when a figure in red walked up to the girl she knew as Kagome, and recognized him to be InuYasha. She paused to watch the two.

They were talking, you could tell it was of a serious nature by their stance and facial expressions. InuYasja was talking and Kagome looked confused then she smiled, but the smile fell as she took in a depressed look. She then spoke with downcast eyes,

" Damn, I can't hear them, what could they be talking about?" she said aloud to herself. InuYasha then spoke, what he said must have been good because it erased the grim look off of Kagome's face. Kagome then said something quickly as she flung her arms around InuYasha's neck, gaining both embrace and kiss.

' /gasp/ how DARE she!' she would have done something right then and there if she didn't feel a lurching from within her chest. As the sensation became stronger, it became pain. Kikyou was left gasping for air as she fell to her knees , with one hand proping herself up and the other clenching her heart.

Another cliffy, I've already started to write the next chapter but I will not put it up until I have at least one review.

Ok , now for vocab:

Onii-sama – I don't know exactly what it means but I heard Kaede use it so I did

Goshinboku – don't know whether this is spelt right or not but it means God Tree, ( GO-shing-bow-koo )

I didn't actualy wright the confessions because I'm realy bad at them but you get the picture, I know the story doesn't seem exiting right now but it will get better.

Deiety


	3. sOUL

Yay I go a review! Thank you Angel452

So on with the story

Disclaimer: What would I do if I owned InuYasha? I don't know, besides it would probably not be as fun to write fanfics if I did yeesh! I don't own him.

Capter 3:soal

The pain was too much; it was like her soul was being ripped out through an imaginary fissure in her chest, only this was real.

Kikyou's mind drew a blank as the wound in her chest grew, bright light issuing forward from it. Another tug was made at her soul, begging to be released from the frail body of bone and clay.

"uhug!" another tugs, it was so painful, more pain than even from when she died the first time

'no , I have not had my revenge!' she thought panicked

but with one final tug , her soul (or Kagome's ) was violently torn from her false body, instantly turning it into to a pile of burial soil and bones.

with that the glowing soul ascended to the sky, and flew in the direction to its proper host

with the two lovebirds, who were making quite a scene

InuYasha POV

as they ended the battle of toughs for lack of air, Kagome looked to InuYasha. Amber met cobalt in a loving gaze

'she is so beautiful,' InuYasha thought to himself as he gazed down at the young miko. With ebony tresses and sparkling cobalt eyes, rivaled only by her golden smile.

InuYasha abruptly felt a spike of energy, 'Youkai,' he stiffened , 'wait , it seems pure' nonetheless he leaned forward in their embrace until his mouth was next to her ear.

"we have company," ha whispered

"I can feel it too," she replied , "but it feels pure?"

"yea, I know"

They cautiously surveyed their surroundings, never breaking their embrace, half so not to lose it, half so not to alert the youkai to their knowledge of its presence 

Suddenly a spherical object darted into the clearing .

" A soul !" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagome POV

'what would a soul be doing here?' she silently asked herself

Almost simultaneously , they broke apart and took battle stances. Kagome readied her bow as InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsuaiga, growling at the suspicious ball of pure white light.

'whoa' an odd sensation washed over Kagome, s of she was not ment to be weary of the slowly approaching object. She felt like something big was about to happen, no _ment_ to happen.

InuYasha's growls grew in volume as the soul drew nearer.

"InuYasha, stop growling," Kagome said offhandedly

"hu?" he turned to her , only to see a confused look on her face.

"It's a soul." She stated , half in awe of the thing, and half wondering why it was even here.

InuYasha quirked an eyebrow at her, but sheathed his sword. He looked back to the soul

Said soul spontaneously exeled forward. Before reaction was possible, it shot in to Kagome's chest.

' /gasp/ what the - ' was her last conscious thought before she went blank. She could vaguely hear someone shouting her name as blissful unconsciousness consumed her.

InuYasha's POV

"KAGOME!" InuYasha called out her name as he rushed to her crumpled form that had fallen back from the blow.

"Kagome! Kagome!" he cried out in a desperate attempt to get a reaction from the young miko.

He held her in his arms bridal style, he leaned his head forward to hear if she was breathing, 'good she is still breathing ,' he thought with some relief , 'but what exactly happened?'

His breath hitched, something was out of place. He sniffed the air. 'he scent!' the normal Chamomile and linen was there, but that something esl that he could never put a name on was stronger. Then he realized, ' it's , it's like a, hanyou's ?'

Her body began to glow a soft lime green as she was being held in his arms.

"what the hell!" he exclaimed as her body tensed up and shuttered. The light grew brighter, he had to hold on tighter to control her spasms. When the light dissipated he gasped at what he saw.

END OF CHAPTER

A/N: I know I'm evil, but you just have to keep um waiting

Can I please have two more reviews, I will update anyway, but it would be nice to get some reviews

Japanese vocab.: to those of you who don't know

Hanyou half demon

Youkai demon

Deiety


	4. WildCat ears and Taunting

Hiya! Thankyou for all of the reviews,

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, happy now?

I will try to update fast, and because it is summer and there is nothing to do, I can update faster,

Chapter 4: wildcat ears and taunting

InuYasha POV

He stared down at the young miko in his arms, or was she even a miko any longer? Her hair was no longer black but now an auburn color. (More like the color of a bobcat's fur or something) One lock of hair next to her right ear, or were her human ears would be, was a red- violet color. Atop her head were two little wildcat ears, InuYasha smirked at this; he almost wanted to touch them, but didn't because he was still in awe. Her face markings were simple, a solitary streak of red-violet running from the corner of her eye straight down to under her chin on the left side of her face. Her features were the same, he was glad for that.

"But still, what the HELL happened!' he thought, 'wait , she is a hanyou now,' he was partly glad because he knew he would not always be there for her, and now she could at least protect herself a little. Still, now she would be shunned by society like all hanyous, like he was, 'I never want her to know that pain.' He decided to do every thing and anything in his power to protect his Kagome, "hold on, MY Kagome?' he stopped to ponder, 'I could get used to that,' after all they just confessed their love to each other.

'None of this is answering my question, what happened?' He sighed and thought over the whole incident, ' ok, I feel a pure youkai presence, a soul darts into clearing, Kagome feels no threat, so then it shoots into her, and now she is a hanyou?' Still utterly confused, he decides that the best thing is to get her to Kaede's hut, to see if she could solve this.

'I wonder what color her eyes will be,' she said as a last thought before bounding out of the clearing.

Oblivious to them, someone was at the edge of the clearing, lurking behind a bush. He had watched them the whole time. "I have found you at last, you have been missing for many a year, his majesty will be pleased to know of your presence in the world of the living, your highness."

With that that said the figure slunk back into the darkness of the forest.

AT KAEDE'S HUT

"Kaede!" InuYasha yelled as he entered to hut, "were are you, hag,"

Inside the hut, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara looked over to the yelling hanyou as he entered the hut.

"Hey, Inuyaha, … were is Kagome?" Shippo saidseeing that Kagome was not with him

"Right here." He said gesturing to the hanyou in his arms.

They then noticed the hanyou in his arms, "Who?" said Miroku, he took a second glance at the woman in InuYasha's arms, "Kagome?"

"What happened?" asked Sango as she rushed for her friend. 'Is it really her?' she thought

"Keh, your guess is as good as mine, we were by the well and a soul came and shot into her, a few seconds later she turned into this." InuYasha said, still very confused.

"Were is Kaede, she may be able to help," Sango said as she motioned for InuYasha to place Kagome down ona futon.

" Ye called, child?" Kaede said as she entered the hut,

"Kaede it's Kagome…" Shippo said, pointing toward The futon on which Kagome laid.

"Goodness child, ye must tell me what happened!" she said apon seeing Kagome's condition.

After they told her what happened. She assessed the situation, "by the looks of her aura she has her full soul back," an eerie silence swept over the room, and everyone gave a side-glance at InuYasha. If Kagome had her full soul back, then that ment that Kikyou was dead.

"Kikyou doesn't even matter anymore," he said more to himself than anyone in the room,

Knowing to say nothing more, the other occupants of the room let it go, and turned back to Kaede.

"What esl can you tell us Kaede?" Miroku asked, wishing for her to share her wisdom on what she thought happened.

"There is a rule in the spiritual world, or so there is thought to be, that when a spirit is split and placed into two entities--"

They all knew that she was talking about Kikyou and Kagome, and when part of Kagome's soul was taken and placed into a clay replica of Kikyou,

"And the original person falls in love, with another--"

They all looked to InuYasha, who was supporting a slight blush,

"And the other person returns the love--"

The blush was increased tenfold, 'shit!' InuYasha thought, 'now I'll never hear the end of it,'

Everyone turned back to Kaede, who was oblivious to their stares at the dog hanyou,

"If these things happen, then the soul contained in the second entity is released and rejoined to the original entity,"

They all knew that Kagome's soul really was whole now, But decided to taunt the hanyou latter, after they knew their miko friend was ok. The feeing was mutual.

Still blushing, only a little less, InuYasha looked to Kaede, " that still doesn't explain why she is an hanyou," he said, with a slight defensiveness to his voice.

Nay, it doesn't, but it does reveal something…" she said looking to the blushing InuYasha with a little twinkle in her eye. The others in the hut were of a similar disposition. To hell with waiting to taunt him.

Instinctively defending himself, He said, "Keh!it's only true if this rule of yours really exists!"

"What is true?" said Miroku, with an innocent grin on his face, " we never said anything,"

Alas, the 'interrogation' ended when they heard Kagome, stir in her sleep. InuYasha was by her side instantly he saw a look of pain and fear on her face. They all gave Kagome a worried glance as they headed for bed, forgeting about taunting the silver hairedhanyou.

'I wonder what she is dreaming, to make her be so afraid,' InuYasha thought as he leaned against the wall next to her bed, fully intent on keeping watch all night, he only drifted into a light doze.

END CHAPTER

A/N: not much of a cliffy, but still leaves you thinking, thankyou for all of the reviews,

Deiety


	5. In Your Wildest Dreams

A/N: Ano… ok, I didn't get any reviews but that didn't keep me from the story, I don't care if you people have lost interest, and cuz I haven't

Chapter5:in your wildest dreams

Kagome's Dream sequence+

I was by the well in the feudal era, looking around I saw a figure in the shade of a nearby tree, _hello? _I gasped, 'I can't talk, what happened, were am I, all I can remember is… is… InuYasha and the soul, what happened? '

'Do not worry, child. All questions will be answered in time.' the figure under the tree stood up, the person was fairly tall, and you could assume, a male.

'Hu? He could hear my thoughts?' Kagome thought to herself.

'Yes I can hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine.' The figure walked out of the shade.

In front of Kagome stood a tall man, maybe a little shorter than Sesshomaru. His hair had gorgeous brown colors (like a bobcat's fur), his eyes a deep red-wine colored pupil, and he had pointed ears and claw-like nails. He wore beige hakamas and the same color under-haori (like InuYasha's); He had a kimono that was a rich brown with no sleeves so the beige under-haori's sleeves showed. His face had two demon stripes coming from the right side of his face; another stripe on the opposite side all three were a red-violet color, and a sun shaped mark on his forehead in a goldenrod color.

'He seems familiar' Kagome thought

'I should, I'm your father' he thought back,

'HU? But my father died when I was 8 years old! And he wasn't a youkai' she thought in retort.

'I did, but this is a dream sequence, I am a youkai, and yes you are a hanyou, but your heritage was hidden from you until you came through the well. I assume you have gone through the well have you not?'

It took a moment to absorb that information. ' Hold on, I've been going through the well for months! Wouldn't it have happened sooner?'

That would only be the case if your soul was split, and the change was to take place one month after you passed through the well for the first time.' He answered, 'we have little time here, I am here in this dream to train you with your new body, and then after, I will tell you who your retainer will be once he or she is informed of your change. Only then will I answer any other questions.'

She could only nod.

'Then let us begin,' he said.

'So I'm a hanyou now, funny, I don't feel any different,' she thought more to herself than anyone esl.

Kagome then noticed that she had changed, as a few strands of brown and red-violet hair blew in front of her face. She raised a hand to brush it away, 'hmm' she had claws too, and the ears? She reached her hand up to the top of her head. 'Yup, two big fluffy ears' she thought happily.

_Mew_

She maid the noise, though her newfound 'father' didn't hear as he reached for some weapons off a wall of artillery devices that popped out of nowhere (well it IS a dream). Hearing the mew caused her to giggle, which no one but she hears anyway.

She also notices that she is dressed in clothes similar to the taiyoukai walking towards her.

He hands her a Katana, and they begin

(I will skip the training cuz I am lazy)

After a long and hard training, which she was surprisingly not tired from, her father and she sat down under the tree next to the well. She now knew how to use many weapons, but just enough to get her started.

'Your retainer (retainer like Myoga is to InuYasha) goes by the name of Mentiz (lol sounds like a breathe mint) he will meet up with you wakeup.'

'Ok Otou' she had taken to calling him that (Otou father, dad, something like that)

'Any other questions?'

'Well, the symbol on your forehead, it means something doesn't it, like it means you're the lord of some sort of domain. What domain, also what kind of youkai are you?' she inquired.

' I am Lord of the Eastern Lands, I am a Wild-Cat youkai, and also allies with Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands,'

'How was I born in the future, when you are here?'

'Ah yes, you were born in the future because that is were I met your mother after I fell through the well, for your safety we decided to hide your appearance until you came to the feudal era. I was in a war with a hanyou named Naraku when I was killed, this was around when you were 8 years of age,' he said in remembrance.

'Damn him, another reason for me to despise him. Grrr that bastard has a lot to atone for…' she thought to her self. Her father raised his eyebrow in question as she clenched her wrists.

'Hmm, thankyou I have no more questions.'

'Very well, I have questions of my own however.' he said brushing aside her previous thoughts on the hanyou Naraku, 'It is rumored in the spirit world that you are traveling with the second son of InuTashio late Lord of The western land, InuYasha, Miroku a Monk with a cursed hand, Sango the demon exterminator, her two-tailed cat, and a Kitsune named Shippo. Is this true?'

'Yea' she thought wow that is pretty accurate.

'Hmmm…' he thought, then smirked, 'it is odd that you stumbled apon him.'

'Well he was pinned to the God Tree for 50 years, which is close to the well.'

'True, but it is odd because he is your betrothed,' he said,

Kagome's eyed widened, she was going to be married to InuYasha, or whatever the equivalent was in youkai culture.

'Any other questions will be answered by your retainer, we are out of time, goodbye daughter'

'Mew?' she said in question, but soon woke.

InuYasha POV

InuYasha woke up to someone pouncing on him and practically hugging the life out of him

As soon as he cam to his senses he looked down to the 'clingon' (lol, you would understand if you've ever watched Star Trek) he stared down to see Kagome hugging him with a huge grin in her face.

"Well, look who decided to join the living," he said, (I know a little ooc but it is funny right?)

"Mew?" she said, looking up to him with wine colored eyes. Looking like a list kitten (well se IS a wild-CAT youkai)

He just had to crack a grin at the sight, despite the worry he still held.

He broke away from the embrace, and looked her straight in the eye. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked.

"Ano…" (Ano um,) It all came flooding back to her, The kiss, the soul, the dream, her father, and the betrothal. It was just that when she woke up se was so glad to see InuYasha, she just up and hugged him. What so he ask again… oh yea.

"InuYasha, you might want to sit down for this." A big CRASH was heard throughout the hut waking the others, and maybe the neighboring huts too. Gasp! "Oh my God! InuYasha I'm soooooooo sorry, I didn't mean it!" she pleaded as the silver-hared hanyou waited for the spell to wear off, muttering a line of curses aimed at no one in particular.

" Kagome-San!" Sango called out in relief, rushing over to her friend who was helping the smushed hanyou up out of the InuYasha shaped hole in the ground. "Are you all right,"

"Is SHE all right! I'M the one who just got sat!" yelled InuYasha.

"Sorry," she said again. " OK first of all I'm fine, second of all, all questions will be answered after I get something to eat, I'm starving!"

" Ok, ok" InuYasha said.

Kagome went over to her yellow backpack was left, and pulled out some ramen cups for InuYasha and herself and then a pot to boil the water in, she set it over the fire. When it was boiling she poured the steaming Ramen in, and in three minutes it was ready to eat.

After Kagome wolfed it down in a most un-Kagome-like manner, she sat down to tell them her past that she learned from her deceased father…

End of Chapter

I hope you like this Chapter; I didn't update earlier because I didn't have time or the reviews. Plus my relatives are over at my house so It takes away some of my attentions.

Deiety of sorow


	6. Kisses, no not the chocolate ones

Thankyou all of those who reviewed: Morgan, Moonkitii, Angel452, and Staralinga

CHAPTER BEGINS HERE

Chapter 6: Kisses (no not the chocolate ones)

After a through explanation, of which she left out her betrothal, that she would save for a privet moment between InuYasha and herself (thanyou for the Idea, Angel452) and the kissing scene. She snuggled up next to InuYasha, who had been rather quiet, the whole time, no doubt lost in thought.

"Since when are you two so cuddly," said Shippo; Miroku had a perverted grin on his face.

"Umm…" InuYasha said not sure how to explain things, seeing that Kagome had left out the kissing scene in her explanation, was not sure whether or not she wanted the others to know about them. A slight blush tinted his face, unknowingly, further hinting to what happened.

Miroku's grin grew earning a semi-slap and a glare that said, don't-get-any-ideas, from Sango. He just looked to the side with an I-didn't-say-anything, look.

Sango on the other hand caught their drift; "well it is about damn time you two got together."

InuYasha looked to Kagome, who was curled up like a kitten in his arms. No pun intended. She just looked up to him and giggled. "Seems you guys found out on your own." she said turning to the others. Sango clasped he hands together in an, Awww-that's-so-sweet, look. Shippo just hopped into he lap, smiling and said, " well it IS about time, maybe you two won't fight so much now,"

"Ehehehe…" the couple said nervously.

(Now comes Miroku's reaction, oh dread)

Miroku just smirked evilly, in a pervish kind of way, "so, Kagome-sama, did it hurt?" he asked

GRR!

THWACK!

SMACK!

THUD!

Kagome girred at him, severely blushing, InuYasha slugged him, Sango slapped him, and he fell to the ground. (That is in order right?)

"I don't get it." Said Shippo, a little too innocent for his own good.

"Good, you don't need to," Kagome said, almost motherly.

The evening dragged on uneventfully, until Miroku regained consciousness, at which time he grabbed Sango's posterior, thus regaining unconsciousness. (Will he ever stop being a perv, I think not. Lets move along then) As evening dragged on into night, and Shippo went to bed, soon followed my Sango, Miroku and Kirara. InuYasha and Kagome finally had some alone time.

"Hey InuYasha, I didn't tell the whole story about what my father told me." Kagome said looking over to InuYasha.

"Well what did he tell you?" InuYasha said, rather curious.

" Well after he asked me whether or not the rumors about me traveling with you were true, and I said yes that they were. He said that it was an odd coincidence, be cause I was betrothed to you," there she said it, no worries?

His face lit up in smile, and he kissed her full on the lips, they kissed for a while, it was a little different from before because of the fangs.

He finally pulled away, "Wait, hold on… how was I betrothed to you, by who I mean. I'm not disappointed or anything, just curious.

InuYasha's face scrunched up in concentration. 'Betrothal, betrothal, I know I heard my mother say something about that before she died. I was betrothed, I think. To who though? The daughter of...of the Eastern Lord? I think. If my memory is correct, yes, but that would mean—'

"Hey Kagome," he said as he came out of his revere, "Who was your father, like what ranking in youkai society?"

"Lord of the Eastern Lands, I think. Why," she said in an accusing tone

"It isn't that I'm not happy, it is just I remember something my mother said before she died…" he stated.

"I never met the girl I was betrothed to, my mother said she was never seen by any other than her father and family, but her family was also out of reach." He said thinking how it was possible that she was betrothed to him.

"Through the well."

"Hu?" he said a bit caught off guard.

"My father met my mother when he fell through the well, remember?"

" Oh yea, so that's how." He said after remembering her explanation.

There was a silence, ruptured by Shippo's yawning and rolling over in his sleep.

"So where were we?" InuYasha said in pure question.

"Right here" Kagome said as she sat up to kiss him again, and did so. InuYasha had to lean back to keep from being completely floored, but soon returned the kiss.

NEXT MORNING

The two were found cuddled together the next morning, with InuYasha leaning against the wall, his arms around Kagome. Kagome was sitting side-ways between his legs (not like that you hentais) her hands were rested against his chest, some of his silver tresses intertwined with his fingers, and her head was resting on his shoulders. His head was settled between her fuzzy cat ears, his nose deep in her brown and red-violet tresses.

They were found this way by the first to wake up.

Which as you can guess, was Miroku.

And in a very un-Miroku-like manner he only smiled and went over to Sango who was sleeping with Kirara in her arms.

He went behind her and tapped on her shoulder.

Her eyes cracked open and she turned her head to see who had woken her.

"HE-" her normal cry of 'HENTAI' and slapping was interrupted by Miroku putting a hand over her mouth.

"Sh!" he said quickly and quietly, putting a finger to his mouth.

He released her mouth from his grasp and pointed over to the couple across the room.

Sango looked across the room to were Kagome and InuYasha were cuddled, her mouth making an o shape in understanding, and got up from her sleeping position. Kirara hopped out of her arms.

Miroku got up and went over to sit by the fire, Sango following. They both looked over to the two hanyous cuddling in each other's embrace.

"It's about time!" Sango said in a hushed voice

" Yea, I was beginning to wonder when that would happen," Miroku said.

" What I'm worried about is that InuYasha only wants Kagome now because she is hanyou, and--"

"Oi." A voice came.

Sango and Miroku turned to see InuYasha staring at them through the one eye that was lazily cracked open.

"Shh!" he said.

Kagome yawned in her sleep, looking just like a kitten; InuYasha smirked at this, and went to rub one of the neko ears that had delicately swung backward when she yawned. As he rubbed her ears she began to purr, his smile widened, but he was still now fully awake.

Kagome unconsciously raised an arm to bat at the irritation, whimpering in her sleep.

When her efforts failed, she cracked open an eyelid to see what or who dared wake her, but found only InuYasha. Apon seeing this, she smiled and raised her hands to her ear and pulled him down for another kiss.

When they ended, they finally noticed the others in the room and turned to them to see their reaction, light blushes on the hanyou-couple's faces.

All were wide eyed and gaping at them, including Shippo who had just woken up to see them kissing.

" Well it is about damn time," a voice said from the doorway.

END CHAPTER

Muahahahahah I'm evil.

Don't fall off the Ciffy yet, (lol, I know bad joke)

Will not be here tomorrow because I will be at Disney Land, Yay!

Mumbles under breath I wish I had a laptop…

Oh well, I worked on this one extra hard so it would be long to make up for my absence

R&R , you guys are my motivation to write,


	7. her name sounds like a mint

A/N: hi again and thankyous to all who deemed my story good enough to review. Some of you asked if the person who spoke last in the last chapter was Kagome's retainer, you will have to see.

So on with the show…

Chapter 7:

InuYasha immediately went into attack position, well as much as possible with Kagome in his arms and growled at the figure walking through the door.

"What, why are you so surprised Kagome, your father did say I would be meeting up with you didn't he?" the figure soon to be known as Mentiz said, as she walked through the door.

Kagome just looked at the person before her, about 3' 4" tall, she had amber-ish hair and about the same color eyes. She wore a forestry brown colored hakmas (hakamas like InuYasha's pants but not so puffy) with black boots that went up to right below her knees. Her torso was adorned with an off white under shirt with flowing sleeves that went down to her wrists; a tan vest that did little to show off her ten-year-old looking figure, but she was most likely older than Kagome by several decades. She also had pointy ears, wings (like tinkerbell's), and a whip at her hip (hey that rhymed). Her hair was done up in low pigtails, with charms hanging from the hair ties.

' Oh yea otto-san did say something about some one meeting up with us, a retainer by the mane of, of Mentiz I think,'

"Mentiz?"

" That's my mane don't wear it out." Mentiz stated joyously, "I am your retainer, don't judge me cuz of my size, I can kick your ass if I wanted too, and no Miroku I will not bare your child."

"Hu?" That caught Miroku a little off guard, " I didn't even say anything."

" Yea but you were probably thinkin' it." She commented. You could tell that this smart-ass loved to play with people's heads.

" Wait, how do you know so much a out us." said Sango, she knew that she was Kagome's retainer but how could she suddenly know so much about us? Was she spying on us?

Mentiz cleared her through, "well… I was assigned to be your retainer when you came through the well,

Yes I also knew that your mother, brother, and you are from the future.

But since you never came through the well, I gave up.

So I was sleeping in a tree a few months ago and I had a dream were Danna-sama told me to go find you again (Danna means master),

And so I went and found you but decided to study you people since it wouldn't be wise to just up and approach you like that.

Sooooo

After I found that her highness turned back into a hanyou,

Although I don't know why you weren't a hanyou already,

I decided that this was probably when you would need me most!"

" AND…" oh great she is talking more, " so here I am!" she said excitedly. Peace at last,

" So if you have any questions I'm here…. I think that covers everything, I'm surprised I didn't forget any of my retainer training, its been what a hundred years, well that plus…'

While she ranted, the group decided to finally make breakfast.

Which consisted of some fish that had been preserved from last night, and some instant hot cocoa; they were wise not to give any hot cocoa to Shippo, knowing he would be hyper as a humming bird if they did.

With Mentiz…

There is the time I had to clean dishes for a teahouse because I broke their priceless china, oh and the time I mistook a youkai for a dear I was planing on having for dinner…

With the 'gang'...

" So Kagome," Shippo said, " wont you need a binding thingy so your demon blood wont get loose?"

"Oh yea," Kagome said, and turned to the still ranting Mentiz. " Hey Mentiz…" no answer

" HEY MENTIZ!" She yelled to get her attention, which was clearly, somewhere else.

Snapping out of her stupor, Mentiz turned to Kagome " Yea," she said, as though she had never been talking to thin air in the first place.

"Wont I need some sort of blood binding thing for my demon blood." She inquired.

" Oh! I almost forgot Kami! How do I ever get so distracted." Everyone in the room sweat-dropped. " Anyway come with me. Kagome-sama." she said as she led her out of the hut.

Kagome followed Mentiz out of the hut, InuYasha in tow. When she was out side and her eyes had adjusted to the light, she could see a tan pony, which was attached to a rickety cart that had a tarp over the contents.

" I assume you have some basic training with a range of weapons." She said, she ripped the tarp off of the wagon…

Lying in the cart was many weapons: spears, small swords, big swords, Halberds, daggers, shycles (like what Kohoku has, I forget the spelling), bladed fans, bow and arrows, dayonets, Axes, batons, Alards (my own creation, flat blade, is circular, has handles on the inside side of the blade, in the middle of it is a red jewel), and many other's that Kagome couldn't even put a name on.

"Here you go," she said, "I thought I should bring a large selection, as they say it is the weapon that chooses the master."

" So all of these can bind my demon blood?" she asked

" Oh no, there is already one that will bind your blood but I haven't picked it up from the person who forged it, but you can chose any of these weapons to use."

She went back into the hut, leaving Kagome and InuYasha to marvel at the beautiful weapons.

Each weapon had her family crest, a sun that was, in some weapons intricately carved.

" Well InuYasha which one do you suppose I should use?" she asked her beloved.

" Keh…" he said in a way that said, how the hell should I know? It is after all a highly versatile statement.

END CHAPTER

HELP WANTED

Well it was a bad ending to the chapter but I don't know which weapon she should choose.

Ok I need two opinions from you guys,

one in what her blood binding weapon should be

And two on what one she should choose as just a normal weapon.

Thanx again to those who reviewed,

Sama suffix that means lord or lady

Danna sometimes a suffix , but it means master

-chan suffix for a friend but mostly a female or very young one.

-san a form of endearment ,like a friend, a suffix, female

Kun same as –san but for male

Umm I think that's it

Byebye!

Deiety


	8. The Dragons tail, or tale

A/N: Yay it is the fourth of July, my relatives are gone. It was fun having them here at our house, but I'm glad it is over. So Happy fourth! I have finally decided what Kagome's second weapon will be, but I do wish I had a better idea. I am also hoping I can make these chapter at least 4 pages long. Wish me luck!

On with the story,

* * *

Chapter 8: The Dragons tail (or tale)

Well Kagome knew that her Blood Binding weapon would be her main weapon, and that it too probably had some sort of main attack 'Maybe I can keep up with InuYasha in battle' she thought hopefully, and continued to narrow the list of available weapons.

' I can immediately eliminate unknown weapons, and really big weapons,' she thought checking off the weapons from her mental list.

' I have had some training with daggers, and bladed fans, but decided I didn't like them, the whip is nice,' she thought putting a little star next to that one (in her mind). She noted that her father stressed her training of swords, " wonder if my blood-binding weapon will be a sword?" she thought aloud

"Yeah it is." Mentiz's voice came from the door of the hut.

Kagome looked up to her retainer with curiosity.

"Well can we see it?" said an impatient InuYasha.

The two women smirked at his antics.

Mentiz walked over to the cart and took a long and narrow bundle from the pony's saddle pack.

" Kagome?" she said motioning for her to take the cloth parcel. "this belonged to your father. I think he would have wanted you to have it."

" Well then how did you get it?" InuYasha asked.

" Danna-sama's servants had it delivered to me, his will said that I would know what to do with it. Now OPEN it!" she said loosing her patients.

Kagome quickly untied the string holding the rough cloth around the item, which she strongly suspected to be a sword.

' I'm inheriting a sword from my father, just like InuYasha did.' She thought offhandedly as she let the cloth slide to the ground.

In her hands she weld a sheathed sword, the sheath was black of course, but that was not what they were looking at.

The hilt of the sword was a golden one similar to that of InuYasha's Tetsuaiga, but what awed her was the handle.

It was intricately decorated with gold-ish-green vine shaped carvings, which intertwined with kanji letters.

" Boei o Doragon tsubasa" Kagome read the kanji aloud (translated to protection on dragon wings)

The Kanji symbols began to glow, Kagome gasped.

The symbols floated off of the sword's handle, they drifted upward until they were about a foot above Kagome's head.

They floated in circles until they were not even readable, going faster and faster.

Suddenly out of the middle of the symbol-circle a blue transparent dragon flew out of what looked like a rift in between the kanji symbol's whirling circle.

(A/n sorry to interrupt our regularly scheduled programming, but just so you know I'm writing this at 9:30 at night on the fourth of July, the sound of distant fireworks going off is really annoying. And I'm not out there because of you guys, that's how devoted I am. So read and review this story! )

(Ok, I'm over it, back to our regularly scheduled programming…)

The dragon flew around the kanji circle a few times before descending to the very awe struck Kagome, and a paranoid InuYasha.

Mentiz , to say the least was almost ready to kill the thing, for daring to posses master's sword, or some nonsense like that .

The Dragon stopped moving when its face was level with Kagome's.

InuYasha was taking action already, along with Mentiz, both taking this thing as a definite threat.

And of course when InuYasha's Tetsuaiga and Mentiz's whip closed in on the offending dragon, all they hit was air.

Both onlookers, as well as the rest of the 'gang', who had cone outside t see what the ruckus was , were completely oblivious to the telepathic conversation going on between to dragon and Kagome.

'Hello,' came a serene voice, Kagome looked to the Dragon in front of her.

'Odd, its mouth didn't move.'

'Yes,' the oddly calming voice came, again in her head, ' we can speak through thought, because you have released me from the sword, I thank you. You now have my protection.'

'Oh...' Kagome thought in awe, 'so you're my fathers sword?'

'I was create by your father, the sword I mean, but I reside in the sword because your father saved me from death, in return I offered him my services. I do not feel need to be free of this because is an honor to do so, plus there is little else for a spirit of protection to do. Yes I am answering your questions as they come up because I can read your mind, and you mine.'

'Wow that covers a lot.' Kagome said

'Indeed,' the dragon spoke, or thought, ' your name is Kagome.' She stated less of a question really, since she could read her thoughts.

' so , what is your name?' she thought.

'it is Sousei,' she stated, her serene and comforting voice.

'Sousei, that means discovery doesn't it?' she asked,

'indeed.'

With newfound confidence she reached out to touch the faintly glowing dragon, her fingers cam in contave with a short mane.

"Sousei…" she said aloud.

* * *

-Change POV- during Kag's conversation with Sousei…

* * *

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kaede stepped out of the humble hut to see what all the ruckus was about.

"A spiritual dragon, I've heard about these." Miroku said,

" Will it be of any harm to Kagome?" Sango asked, "I mean with the new transformation and all…" she trailed off.

" it depends what type of dragon; it's source of origin seems to be the sword Kagome holds." Miroku said wisely, being cautious.

" Kagome!" Mentiz shouted, trying to get Kagome's attention, but to no avail. Kagome's eyes had a far away look as she looked intently onto the Dragons eyes.

'Kami! What is that thing doing to her!' InuYasha thought, alarmed at her disposition. 'Wait, the sword, that is what it came out of,' finding a possible attack spot, InuYasha lunged forwards toward the sword.

When he put his hands on the sword, it only shocked him.

"Kuso!" He yelled in frustration.

" It is no use InuYasha," Mentiz said, " Kagome is locked in a telepathic link with the Dragon until it is broken. I have seen this done before by spirit dragons."

"Spirit dragon?" InuYasha said.

"Yes," she said, " they are diverse as us humanoids, you can never tell what their intent is."

"You're being unearthly calm about this." InuYasha said ( O.o a big word, I never knew he had it in him!)

"Well, as I see it, the dragon is most likely not hostile, seeing as it came from the sword that her father had."

All of their heads turned to the Dragon and Kagome, as she reached out and stroked the dragon's silken mane.

"Sousei…" Kagome said, and blinked, the Far away look in her eye vanishing.

She shook her eyes lightly, looking around to the others.

"Um…" she said,.

"Hostile or not?"

"Hu?" she said

"Is the dragon hostile or not, name, element, purpose, come on Kag's spill!" Mentiz asked

Kagome noted the nickname she used,

"Uuummm…" she floundered a bit. " Oh." She said remembering the sudden bout of questions, "Not hostile, her name is Sousei, she is a spirit dragon of protection, she was in my dad's sword because he saved her from death, and she is paying him back by protecting the owner of the sword… I think that's it."

Sousei flew around Kagome, stopping when her head was at her right shoulder.

Sousei glowed faintly, the sword passed down to Kagome floated out of her hands and slid into the loop in the sash of Kagome's haori.

(Which somewhere in the middle of all of this changed to the clothes she had in her dream with her father, come on people work with me here)

" I still don't trust the thing." InuYasha said, glaring daggers at the Dragon.

Kagome rolled her eyes and tucked a strand of red-violet hair behind her ear, which she remembered wasn't in that spot anymore. ' Yeesh, I'm still getting used to this new body.'

' "Getting used to this new body?" What do you mean by that?' Sousei asked Kagome through thought.

' My hanyou blood was not released until a few nights ago and I'm still not completely used to this body, though I do think the ears are neat.' She responded

' I can help train you, so you can get used to it.' She offered.

'Thank you for the offer, but I want to see if InuYasha can help me with it or not first. He would probably be more experienced with it because he is a hanyou too, thank you though.' She said

' Your right he probably is, but I am always here for you if you need me.'

' Thank you.' Kagome said

Sousei jumped a little when she suddenly felt a weight on her back. When she shook it off, she discovered that the source of the disturbance was a ball of orangish fur.

Kagome noticed this and, bent down to pick up Shippo.

"Shippo!" she said in a scolding tone.

Shippo came out of hiding with a little poof of purple smoke.

Or what he thought was hiding, apparently he didn't know how to hide his tale yet,

Sousei was now curious as to who this little youkai was.

'Hmm. A youkai, fox, clearly young. So a Kitsune Kit.' She thought, finally coming to a consensus on what this thing was.

Sousei flew to the Kitsune in Kagome's arms, He was very wary of the dragon, and drew back a little.

" Shippo, it's ok." Kagome said, "she's just curious ."

She holds the Kitsune up a little closer to the curious dragon.

He holds a little hand out to Sousei.

(Just so you know, Sousei is about as bug as one of Kikyou's soul searcher thingies)

Sousei leaned forward to meet his hand.

Shippo let out a childish squeal and jumped up onto the dragon's neck, embracing Sousei's neck in a hug.

' Eh, the kid isn't so bad.' Sousei thought

Kagome giggled at the sight. (And thoughts)

* * *

A/N: pant pant that took long enough to typ!

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoy receiving reviews hint, hint


	9. A kiss for Sango, and heartache for Koug

Ok I haven't written in a while, I apologies for that, but I guess you can't rush these things, I've just been preoccupied with an idea I have for another story, but I won't release it until this story is over. At the most this story will get 30 chapters long. So it won't drag on forever. Also I have been forgetting to put a disclaimer in by chapters. So here is the disclaimer; I don't own him. Happy?

So… on with de show!

Oh just so you know, Sousei goes back into the sword when not needed, so se might not be in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 9:A kiss for Sango, and a heartache for Kouga

It was a few days after Kagome's change, and they were back on the road again. They still had Naraku to deal with, and whatever remaining jewel shards there were left to collect.

Plus there was the matter of Kagome's mother, Kagome had not gone back to the future (hey! That's a movie, oh srry, back to story) since her change.

Then a thought hit her, " InuYasha." She said and walked ahead to were he was. Through the past few days her had been helping her train with her new powers, or whatever her father didn't already cover. He had also been nicer to her, even in front of the others; it was already out in the open anyway.

He turned to look at her. " Yea"

" What about Kouga?" she said.

" What about him?" he wasn't really that worried anymore about her liking Kouga, well, maybe just a little.

" I mean, with this new change Kouga will probably be drooling over me even more, which is the last thing we need. But he is still a friend. I don't want to just completely break his heart now that we are together."

"Well, yeah that will be a problem but what is your point?" he asked, not really understanding what she was trying to say.

"What are we going to do to get him to understand that I don't love him, but still be friends? To put it in most understandable terms." She said.

"Well, I'm not the best person for that kind of thing, you are, but I can help as far as getting him to stop drooling enough so he will listen." He suggested

She groaned, " yeah, but it will still be difficult." She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder as they walked. He wrapped an arm around her waist.

A few yards behind them, Sango was staring jealously at the luck couple ahead of them. 'Why can't I meet a guy as romantic as InuYasha is being?' she thought to herself

" Hey, I can be romantic." Miroku said as he leaned his head against her shoulder, and gave her puppy eyes. 'Crap! Did I say that aloud?' Sango thought

" Miro, your not helping." She said in irritation, she slipped up a bit when she said his name.

" Miro, is that supposed to be a nick name?" he said in amusement, as he lifted his head from her shoulder.

She just rolled her eyes. " Just a slip of the tough." She said in explanation.

He lingered on the comment, thinking of ways to turn it to his advantage.

Then he just up and kissed her, she gasped, and he slipped his though into her mouth, he explored her mouth most mischievously before pulling back to look at her stunned face. His face would have held a look of triumph, but decided to hold it back to see her reaction.

" What the hell was that!" Sango said when she finally became un-stunned; she was all flustered.

" Just a slip of the though." He said, throwing her own comment back at her.

The air was immediately permeated by two hanyou's who were rolling on the ground laughing. Clearly they had herd all of it, courtesy of their sensitive hearing.

Miro, he had dubbed himself, finally let lose that triumphant look that he held back earlier.

Sango was utterly embarrassed, but to hold whatever dignity she still had, she kept waking.

Kagome had managed to get back on he feet, and turned to the flustered Sango.

" Forgive us, we couldn't help ourselves." She said as apologetically as possible.

They finally stopped laughing and continued on.

Kirara, and Shippo, who were behind everyone, were still giggling. (Can cats giggle?)

* * *

They stopped that evening, about a mile within wolf territory.

Kagome noticed that the earlier events were still eating at Sango's nerves, so after she put a water pot over the fire for ramen, she went over to talk to her about it.

" You still thinking about earlier." She asked

" Yeah, I guess," she said still slightly deep in thought.

" Why, are you upset that he stole your first kiss?" she asked in s playful mood, hoping that it would make her feel better.

" Hm, funny story actually. Miroku wasn't my first kiss." She said with a smirk.

Gasp, " really? He wasn't." Oh this was gonna be _good._ " Ok, Sango. Spill." Shippo and InuYasha heard; Shippo came bounding over to get the juicy details, InuYasha simply stayed were he was in a tree, but still listened.

Sango looked around the campsite. Miroku was out catching fish.

" Well, I was a little younger than you are, 14 I think. But anyway, there was a caravan that visited they slayer village every other year. My father did business with them, but there was a boy, a little older than I was at the time, that traveled with the caravan. He had light brown hair and greenish eyes. We got to know each other. We talked and stuff. One day we were out in a tree by the village, and I told him that I wondered what it was liked to be kissed, he said de didn't know either, and-" she paused, blushing.

" And what?" Kagome asked eagerly. She already knew what came next; it was just more fun to hear it.

She sighed. " And so we kissed."

Kagome smirked, " how was it?"

Sango fell over Anime style. " Wha?"

" How did you enjoy your first kiss?" Kagome asked, knowing all too well how embarrassing it was too her friend.

" Well, uh, oh I guess."

" Ok, but how was it compared to Miroku's kiss?"

" Your having way too much fun with this, aren't you" Sango said in an accusing tone.

"Yup!' she said, " now tell me."

" Nothing compared." She said and dramatically put the back of her hand to her head and pretended to faint.

Kagome giggled, but went to kneel over Sango, who was still sprawled across the ground, " you know Sango, you surprise me sometimes. I wouldn't expect you to go and do something like that, even if you were only 14."

"Do what?" They herd Miroku say as he entered the campsite with dome fish; he had a perverted grin across his face.

The girls immediately snapped back to their seats. Kagome went over to the pot, which now had boiling water in it. And poured in the ramen and fish, so tonight's dinner was going to be ramen with fish in it.

" What did Sango do in her younger days that you wouldn't expect her to do?" he asked Kagome. Sango blushed.

" What could my lovely Sango have done in the past that causes her to blush so?" he flattered.

"Hey Sango, can I tell him." Kagome asked her. In the background InuYasha Shippo and Kirara were watching curiously.

Sango heaved a great sigh and nodded her head. Now she'll never hear the end of it.

" Miroku, Sango was just telling us what her first kiss."

"Awwwww, I'm not your first?"

" Now I'll never hear the end of it." Sango said in misery, and rested her head in her hands.

" Well, you weren't her first, but you were her best." Kagome said.

" _Really," _Miroku said.

" Traitor…" Sango said to Kagome.

" Oh, but Sango this is much too fun!" She said, and handed out bowls of noodles to everyone, now that it was done. They all shut up about it and just ate.

"Hey the fire is getting low, I think I'll go get some fire wood," Kagome said and exited the campsite.

She hummed lightly to herself as she plodded along, picking up sticks and branches as she went.

* * *

(A/N: Mind you, she has the Shinko shards, her whip, and Sousei with her. Mentiz trained her with the whip before she left, hehe I forgot to mention that she chose the whip as her second weapon, and that Mentiz left (Myoga does it at times, so why can't she?) Finally, Sousei's name also serves as the sword's name)

* * *

Kouga was patrolling his lands and he came across a Wild cat hanyou who was humming as she collected firewood.

' Hey, she has some Shinko shards around her neck.' He thought to himself.

'Hm,' he thought as he assessed his target. (He doesn't know that it's Kagome), 'this should be easy.' (Stupid Kouga didn't sense Sousei) he thought as he charged the unsuspecting Kagome.

* * *

"Youkai!" Kagome sensed it at the last second. She ducked and rolled, dropping her firewood and lashing out her whip. She lashed at the offending demon, successfully bringing him down to the ground.

'Kouga?' she thought in panic, 'why is he attacking'

" Damn bitch!"

Throwing reason out the window, Kagome put her hands on her hips and said, "hey! I resent that!" she was _not_ a dog!

Kouga still didn't recognize Kagome, but lashed at her again.

"Give me your Shinkon shards," he said threateningly, " and I will spare you, whore."

" Kouga what the hell are you doing!" she asked, the whore comment really struck a wire, " Snap out of it!" was this one of Naraku's traps?

" What the fuck is that supposed to mean wench!" he yelled, " I don't even know you!"

" Kouga, don't you recognize me?" she said in annoyance, " or does the nickname 'my woman' not ring a bell?" Her transformation didn't change her that much, did it?

Now Kouga was really ticked off, now this bitch was posing as Kagome, Kagome is human.

" That's it, now you die," he growled out as he made the killing blow.

Luck for Kagome and her quick reflexes, she dodged it. She whipped out Sousei, and Sousei flew out of the sword, she made a glowing blue shield.

"Damn you, I need those shards! Dare you pose as Kagome! You shall die by my hand" Kouga barked.

" Kouga listen to me! I am Kagome. I am a hanyou because I was changed into a hanyou a few days ago!" she said, desperately. (Sousei knows what is going on because she can still read Kagome's thoughts and tell what is going on while she is in the sword)

" And why should I believe you?" Kouga said as he tried to break the shield with a kick.

' God how do I reach InuYasha?' Kagome thought

' I can reach him if you wish' Sousei thought to her.

'Really?' she thought, ' please do, I can hold Kouga off but I can't win over him.'

' Very well, but I must remove the shield to do so' Sousei thought to her

'Ok I'm ready for him.'

The shield went down and Sousei flew high into the sky and then back n the direction of camp.

Kagome had no time to stare at the translucent dragon, for Kouga was attacking her ruthlessly again.

Kagome darted to the side and kicked him in the side of his face.

" Your pretty good," Kouga had to admit. He charged her again

" I should be, father and InuYasha taught me well." she said.

" So, InuYasha is cheating on Kagome with two little whores this time, ne?" He said, while he tried to hit a punch and several kicks, Kagome dodging all of them.

" Kouga stop calling me a whore!" Kagome said as tears came to her eye, 'you think that with how much he drooled over me that he would recognize me even if I changed. InuYasha would never do that, and were is he anyway?'

The two fought for a while, only managing to scratch each other. Kagome had claw marks on her left shoulder, left and rights arms and on her lower legs. Kouga was a little more serious, Kagome still didn't want to hurt him, but he had a deep gash across his stomach, several scratch marks on his face and limbs.

InuYasha finally arrived with the rest of the group and Sousei, to see that Kagome had knocked Kouga into a tree.

They rushed over to her as Kouga got up from his fall.

" Kouga! What in the seven, frikkin hells do you think your doing!" He stomped over and grabbed Kouga by the scuff of his neck and punched him, hard too.

Sousei had returned to Kagome who was panting and dragging Sousei Sword along the ground, (just so you know Sousei sword looks like tojikin except smaller, that is what the blade looks like anyway) Sousei Dragon had raised the shield again.

As soon as Kouga got up, he stared at the group like they had all grown a second head.

"Were the hell is Kagome?" he said, "oh if you hurt her…"

"InuYasha isn't the one who hurt her, Kagome is right here." Sango said, her grim expression was something akin to hate.

Kouga turned to the person who was supposedly Kagome, " Impossible, Kagome is human."

" I told you Kouga," I changed into a hanyou only a few days ago, Kagome said, " I was not cursed or anything. I was born a hanyou, my mother was human, and my father was the youkai lord of the East. My blood was concealed until I had been in the feudal era for a month. But. That was only if my soul was whole, and my soul was split in two before the month was up, that's when Kikyou was resurrected. And I'm now a Hanyou because when one half of the spirit falls in love and is loved back the soul rejoins." Kagome said. She had finally put the pieces of information together

InuYasha was so filled with pride that he walked over to Kagome and embraced her. Kagome returned the embrace and nearly collapsed from exhaustion; she rested her head against his chest.

Kouga was still stunned from all of the information, " and Kouga." Kagome said softly, "with how many times you said you loved me and such, even though I never loved you back, I would at least expect you to recognize me. Even if I did change." She embraced InuYasha tighter and sighed.

" InuYasha, you think after I heal, I could go home. I want to explain all of this to my mom."

" Two day's from now is the new moon, we can go then" he said as her rested chin on her head in between her fuzzy ears.

InuYasha glared at Kouga, he knew that Kagome didn't want him to die but, now? Kouga would probably walk back to his den in shame, shamed that he had hurt Kagome. Plus the fact that she had just proclaimed her love to him in front everyone.

Kouga couldn't believe it; he'd lost her. Most of all he'd hurt her. 'She loved mutt-face. I hurt her,' kept sounding off in his head, like a cursed mantra.

Kouga almost didn't hear the advice Kagome gave him. " Kouga, go to Ayame, she has loved you since childhood and at least she will love you back. But Kouga, can we still be friends."

She didn't get her answer because Kouga had already left.

Kagome groaned and let her forehead fall to InuYasha's chest, " that was harder than I thought it would be.

InuYasha chuckled lightly.

She turned her head to her friends, and smiled tiredly.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, and Sousei (who had not gone back into the sword) were all sitting down at the nearest tree eating popcorn.

" Oh, some friends you are," Kagome said.

* * *

A/N: so how do you like the new chapter, I think it was better because I actually knew what I was going to write

Tip to writers: have at least a simple plan for it some things in mind for what will happen in a chapter before you write it.


	10. Wine eyes

A/N: Well I finally decided to make you guys happy by writing another chapter.

Some of you were feeling sympathetic for Kouga; I did not give him a miserable part to play because I don't like him. I promise to give him a happy ending.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own him, and neither do you.

May I also say that I hate writer's block with a passion.

So on with the show!

* * *

Capter10:Red eyes 

The days came and went, and the day of the new moon was nigh.

The Group was back at the village.

The happy couple had decided to go back through the well before the sun went down, and were now on their way to the well.

Kagome was daydreaming of nothing and everything at the same time, but a thought came to mind that nagged at her.

" Hey InuYasha?" She asked InuYasha.

" Ya." He said.

" If my father was the Lord of the Eastern Lands, then doesn't that mean that I would inherit his lands?" She inquired.

" Yeah, but there is probably a regent or something watching over the lands right now if all of the Daimyos know that there is an heir out there. If they don't know that you exist then most likely the rulership was passed off to the next eligible person." InuYasha said, Apparently he actually listened to some of the stuff that Myoga babbled about.

" Hmm, ok" Kagome said and leaned her head against his shoulder as they were walking.

They approached the well and InuYasha put an arm around her waist and the two leaped into the well.

A few seconds latter InuYasha and Kagome were on the other side of the well and out of the well.

' I could have jumped myself, without InuYasha, but hey who's complaining?' Kagome thought.

" Mom, I'm home, InuYasha is with me." Kagome said wen she entered the house. All of the smells she previously knew to be attached to home were now doubled, and a few more were added that she could smell.

But She also smelled the presence of four people who were not supposed to be here.

" Great my friend are hear," She said under her breath.

" Who?" InuYasha asked.

" Come on we gotta hide!" Kagome said and Dragged InuYasha outside and into a dense tree by the front door. " A perfect place for hiding." Kagome commented.

They watched Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, And Hojo walk up to the front door.

" A guy?" InuYasha said, " and what would he be doing here?"

" Ah, Hojo. Eri Yuka, and Ayumi try to push me into having a relationship with him, He is just a guy who is trying too hard to get a girl who doesn't want him," Kagome said.

" Some friends." InuYasha thought as they looked to her mom who was explaining another fictional reason for Kagome's absence.

When the group of friends left, the two hanyous came down from the tree and rang the doorbell again, just for fun.

By now the sun was just going down.

Mrs. Higurashi opened the door.

Kagome was sort of expecting a welcome home, but when her mother looked in to Kagome's molten, whine colored eyes' she fainted.

" Mom!" Kagome quickly caught her and carried her into the living room.

The sun was rapidly receding, and with it were Kagome's and InuYasha's youkai abilities and traits.

Kagome ran her tough over her teeth, no fangs, she raised her now human hands in front of her face, and up to were her ears would be. " Human again." Said Kagome, and turned to InuYasha, who was human now too.

InuYasha's face scrunched up, " Kagome, your eyes are still wine colored."

* * *

Mrs. Higurashi moaned and tried to sit up on the sofa.

Then her memory came flooding back to her, Muteki's eyes. Her mate's eyes. She saw them? But Muteki had vanished over 5 years ago, but could he have come back, after all of this time?

Mrs. Higurashi franticly looked about her, and her eyes settled on Kagome and some long hared boy. When she took another look, she found that Kagome's eye's where wine red.

Not Muteki's eyes… but that would only mean-

" Kagome!" she said, and the two turned to her, the boy looked oddly like InuYasha, except human, " InuYasha?" said Kagome's mother, this was very confusing.

" Wha-, how- "

"Ok Mom, sit down and we will explain everything…"

Kagome explained everything; she even summoned Sousei.

Mrs. Higurashi, being the awesome mother she is, understood everything and even gave InuYasha and Kagome her blessings as a couple. It was about time that those two admitted their love.

Kagome carefully sidestepped her father's death, because it might be a little too heart breaking.

END CHAPTER

Yes I know it is a lousy excuse for a chapter, but I have writer's block. I know were I'm going with the story, but I don't want to rush things, and I don't have any ideas for the stuff between the events.

If you have any ideas I could love them

Thank you to my beloved reviewers,

Please read and review.


	11. too much fluff

A/N: well here is the next chapter, I don't know if I should just skip to the exiting part.

Sorry for the wider gaps in between chapters but I am writing another story, saddly it will not be released until this story is complete.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own him, and neither do you.

Chapter 11: too much fluff

It was several weeks after Kagome had gone home to explain to her mother, and they had collected a lot of shards, thanks to Kagome's new powers they could search much faster. Sango had also caught InuYasha and Kagome making out in a clearing one night after they had set camp, but said nothing to the lecher. Kami knows what he would do.

So they were completely and utterly in love, what's a girl to do but get jealous. As far as Sango was concerned, love was a miracle that happened to someone else. Of course there was the Hoshi, but he was not in love with her, just her body.

Why was life so cruel to her?

Sango was sitting on a hill one evening; Miroku was sitting by the fire in the middle of the camp they made just down the hill, Shippo and Kirara were already asleep, and Kagome and InuYasha were out in the woods doing Kami knows what.

Kagome is lucky, she got her fairytale ending with the man she loved, but she was still worried beyond what is healthy about Kohaku, she had lost her whole family and village within one year. On top of that she had a lust driven Monk who was always feeling her up.

Life just wasn't fair!

Sango gasped when She felt Miroku sit down next to her.

" What are you thinking about." He said in a voice that always soothed her. It was no use though. All he wanted was something she wouldn't give him. Even though he had no idea how much she loved him.

She sighed deeply and muttered, " nothing important" 'liar' Sango thought to herself.

" Well, you seemed awfully depressed over nothing." Miroku was really genuinely concerned for the woman he loved. Though she didn't know it.

Sango tensed when she felt him embrace her from behind, but soon relaxed in his arms. 'Might as well enjoy it while I can, before he does something lecherous.' Sango sighted forlornly.

Truthfully, Miroku didn't have a single perverted thought in his head; instead it was filled with thoughts of Sango.

It was a long time and the two were still in their embrace.

Sango thought it odd, he had the chance but he was just embracing her like he hadn't a care in the world.

" Really Sango, what ails you?" Miroku asked.

" Everything, I guess. Why do you want to know?"

" I can't help it when a pretty girl is in distress." He said in his usual Perverted way.

" Flattery doesn't suit you." Sango said dryly.

" Really, then I think I know what would."

Sango turned around in his arms, " what,"

She was immediately silenced by his lips on hers. Sango got lost in bliss.

' His lips are so soft,' she thought, 'I wonder.'

Miroku was surprised when Sango kissed him back and started to explore his mouth. He shot his tongue to dance with hers.

He heard Sango moan, and he moved his arms to around her waist, she moved her arms around his neck.

When they finally parted Sango asked him something, " Miroku, do you love me?"

" More than anything, Sango. I love you."

" Oh, Miroku." She said before going in for another kiss.

While they were kissing Miroku slid his hand down to her rear end. Sango let out an annoyed sound from the back of her throughout and moved the hand into her own hand and held it there. His other hand was around her waist holding her5 close to him. Her other hand was around his neck doing the same.

The next morning when Kagome and InuYasha came back from whatever they were doing, they found the two sleeping on the hill. Sango had her face buried in his chest with both her hands around his neck, while Miroku was holding her waist with one hand and her rear with the other. Sango mindlessly swatted it away in her sleep. Both of their legs were tangled together.

" I wonder what they were up to last night?" Kagome commented as the two hanyous sat by the diminished fire.

InuYasha smiled lopsidedly, and grabbed one of Kagome's kitty ears and rubbed it.

" Mew!" she was caught a little off guard buy leaned into the sensation.

She immediately started to purr; InuYasha smirked and Kagome raised her hands to do the same to him. His lower pitch growl of contentment joined her purr.

Little did they know that there were hate filled eyes starring at them from the foliage of the forest.

A/N: ok that chapter was disgustingly fluffy but it let me give way to the next part, which is going to be better, I hope.

Thank you to all of my reviewers.


	12. Neko Youkai Sisters

Thank you to all of my reviewers, I love you guys so much!

Anges452- About what happened between InuYasha and Kagome in the woods, well you will have to use your imagination. Evil laugh

Moon Kiti- lmao, no it isn't Kikyou, she died in the earlier chapters, but who it really is will be revealed in this chapter.

angel61991- thank you for reviewing, and here is the update.

LiLElfDemon- yeah they are kawaii together, I am reading another MirSan fic, it is called 'Betrothal' by avery hawke. It is a complete fic; it is a really cute love story.

Rhion Jones- I accept flames, thank you for the review. I try to keep it as close to the original character profile as possible.

Mint-andkish-4eva – Thank you for the review.

Disclaimer: do I really have to say it? It is obvious enough.

Now for the 12th chapter, which will be much better than the others, I hope.

* * *

Chapter 12:Neko Youkai Sisters 

The day was pleasant, with slightly overcast skies and a warm breeze. An odd group traveled down a dirt path. It contained two humans, two hanyous, and two youkais. To put in different words there was an orphan, two pairs of people in love, and a cat two-tailed cat.

To a silent observer from her view in the trees, they were the enemy; all who were associated with the target hanyou were the enemy.

Inside the onlooker burned with rage, but no one could tell, because her eyes were as impassive as cold hard stone.

She had been trailing them for several days, hiding her scent and aura, and trying to find a weakness in the hanyou she was out to kill. Finally the hidden person decided that a frontal attack was her best bet.

(A/N: have I caught your attention yet?)

SWITCH TO NORMAL POV

The 'gang' made their way down the dirt road on their way to the next town were they would find out about any rumors that related to the jewel shards.

Kagome was walking next to InuYasha, Sango and Miroku were in similar stance behind them, Kirara was on Sango's shoulder, and Shippo in Kagome's.

For the longest time Kagome had had the leering feeling that someone was watching her.

Suddenly a figure jumped from the tree line.

Standing before them was a neko youkai, she was wearing clothes similar to Kagome's except the under shirt and vest thing were pure white with blue flowery designs on the edge. Her face had two scarlet stripes on either cheekbone, and a goldenrod colored sun on her forehead. Her eyes were the same rich red wine color as Kagome's, and she had pointed ears and brown hair.

" I have found you at last, half-breed Kagome." The figure said.

They all readied for the attack.

"What is your business with Kagome." Sango asked, holding Haraikotsu ready for attack.

" I have no need to answer to lowly humans." She said and turned to Kagome.

' Is this person related to me? She has the crest. Sill, if she intends to fight me, I could probably defend myself for a while. I have InuYasha to help.'

" Who are you." Kagome asked.

" You really are stupid then," she said in a monotone voice, and unsheathed a sword of her own. " To not recognize your own sister!" She lunged in for an attack. Kagome unsheathed Sousei and the dragon came flying out, Sousei's mouth began to glow and a beam of energy shot out of her mouth toward the neko youkai. (Neko means cat)

The neko easily brushed it aside and continued her approach

' That was my strongest attack!' Kagome heard Sousei think.

Kagome stuck Sousei sword in the ground and chanted a miko spell to make a shield that Kaede had taught her. It's power joined with the shield that Sousei had made to make her shield a little stronger. InuYasha darted in front of the blow that the neko was about to deliver, with Tetsuaiga at the ready. Kagome was still in the middle of her shield chanting the spell under her breath.

Kagome came out of her stupor and noticed InuYasha go right in from of her.

" InuYasha!" she grabbed Sousei and ran in front of InuYasha just as The Neko was striking.

InuYasha was ready to block the oncoming hit, but just before it came, there was a brilliant flash a light.

Kagome brought Sousei up and blocked the blow, but at the cross section were their swords were touching, a bright light emanated, and Kagome had to close her eyes and turn her head away at the intensity of the outward rays.

The neko was smirking inwardly in triumph; this puny hanyou couldn't master her father's sword.

Flashback

When I had heard that father had mated again and that here was another heir, I was furious but forced myself to keep my façade up. Worst of all it was a human woman. If father had not kept them in hiding, wherever that was, and if it was not father who was protection them, I would kill them. Did that stupid human and hanyou know what this would do to her father's reputation! All evidence of my displeasure with my father was no outwardly shown, but I know he could tell.

The worst part of this is that there is a chance that I won't get the Sousei. (This was before the spirit dragon took residence in the sword, and when it did, since Sousei dragon didn't have a name, she was given the same name as the sword. Hope you guys understood that) That is the one thing that I want besides being the heir to the throne, which I already have.

End flashback

The powerful light (which came from Kag's sister's sword) dissipated when Kagome jumped back.

" You can't even fight." The neko said in mock, " you have no right to wield that sword, even with that insolent dragon spirit." Through all of this her emotionless façade never drops.

(I'm not terribly good at attack scenes, so I'm skipping to after it,)

The Neko youkai made a stately exit after she left InuYasha with a hole in his stomach and Kagome with several gashes on her body. Since they had hanyou abilities, they would survive.

' Sousei?' Kagome thought out to the apparition, Sousei flew over to Kagome.

'I'm sorry I could not protect you'

' It is ok, you only have to protect me by sealing my youkai blood, but the reason I asked you over here is to ask you to go find Mentiz, I have some questions for her.' Kagome thought to the dragon. Sousei flew off and the others gave her odd looks.

" Where is Sousei going." Shippo asked.

" To get Mentiz, I want to know about this sister person."

END CHAPTER

* * *

Next chapter you will find out who Kag's sister is, and why she wants to keep her name a secret. 


	13. Rodney

Thank you to all people who reviewed,

In this chapter Kagome finds out just how similar she is to InuYasha, and of one of the last wishes of her father.

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, I don't own him, and neither do you.

* * *

Chapter 13: Rodney

* * *

Sousei returned the next day with Mentiz, by that time Kagome, InuYasha and the others were back at Kaede's hut.

" So Kagome you said you needed me to answer some questions?" Mentiz said.

" Yesterday we were attacked by a neko youkai claiming to be my sister of sorts, though all she really seemed interested in was attacking us."

" I trust she did not die in that battle?"

" Well, yes but what does that have to do with anything?"

" Nothing actually, but I'm actually surprised that your attacker felt you presence so early on in the transformation. You see your father tried to keep your location a secret, but now that you are back in the feudal era and a hanyou again. Many were bound to feel your presence and that you were the heir to the throne. The person you met is ruler of the Eastern Lands and your older full blooded half sister."

There was a pause.

" Older full blooded half sibling, were have I heard that before?" InuYasha said in sarcasm.

" I have an older sibling who is older than I am, full blooded, and rules over the lands that I am next in line for, just like InuYasha."

" That is just so screwed up." InuYasha said.

' I'm confused." Shippo said while holding his head.

" Mentiz," Sango said. " If there was some sort of betrothal between the two hanyou children of the Western and Eastern Lords, wouldn't there be the same sort of thing between the two full blood children."

" Yes, but I'm the only one who got to read his will the whole way through, so neither of them know anything about it. There was no documentation of the betrothal except in Danna-samma's will." Mentiz stated.

" So this sister of mine and Sesshomaru are secretly betrothed. What is her name anyway?"

" Rodney."

InuYasha snickered, " Isn't that a guys name?"

" Don't look at me, I didn't name her."

" So can you tell us more about Rodney."

" Cold, heartless, she and Sesshomaru would probably have the battle of the century if they ever ticked each other off.

" So she was just toying around with us back there?" InuYasha said, a little insulted.

" She may have been there to see if I have learned the full extent of my inheritance like Sesshomaru did to you InuYasha with the Tetsuaiga." Said Kagome.

" Perhaps, but you can never tell behind that emotionless façade."

" Still, the idea of Sesshomaru being betrothed is weird." InuYasha said.

" I know the feeling." Kagome said.

* * *

Meanwhile…

* * *

I promise you half demon, I will have the Sousei, and when I do I will rid it of that pathetic dragon…

* * *

The plot thickens

R&R

Deiety of sorow


	14. He giveth and he taketh away

Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own him, and neither do you.  
Chapter 14: He giveth and he taketh away

* * *

The group was back on their feet in a few days, and they were currently investigating a rumor pertaining to the jewel shards.

They entered a town to get some information.

Unknown to them, they were being watched by Naraku.

AT NARAKU'S FORTRESS

" Kanna, you are dismissed." Naraku said to the lifeless detachment.

" So, little Miss Kagome has turned hanyou, all the better, she will soon be mine."

Evil laughter rang throughout the castle.

BACK WITH THE GANG

They walked straight up to the headman's house.

" My lord, we wish to know if there have been any rumors about the any Shinko shards, that may have reached your ears." Sango said.

" My lands have been tormented by a youkai, he seeks revenge from me because of my predecessors, they had completely whipped out their clan, or so we thought. This youkai now wages war against, us and is rumored to have a shard of the Jewel."

" Arigato, we will help in any way possible,"

" It is I who should be thanking you young taijai." The Lord said and receded into his house.

Sango bowed and went back to the group who was waiting outside. "Good news there is a youkai that is terrorizing these lands and is rumored to have Shinko shards."

" Then let's head out," InuYasha said.

They nodded in agreement and took the north gait out of the town.

They had walked about five miles when Kagome felt the presence of a jewel shard.

" InuYasha there are 5 shards coming this way fast!" She yelled to the hanyou.

They all got into battle poses.

Out of nowhere came a Boar youkai, without pausing it charged for Kagome. Kagome lashed her whip out at it and hit him in the eye, but that only got him more had.

" The shards are in his forehead!" she informed the rest.

Sango threw he Haraikotsu at the boar but it only bounced off, " Damn!"

InuYasha drew Tetsuaiga, intending to lash the youkai to ribbons.

But before he could bring his sword down the youkai vanished.

" HU?" Shippo said from Sango's shoulder

They all tensed up, waiting for it to reappear.

Kagome sensed the jewel shards making their way to behind them to make a sneak attack.

" InuYasha, it's behind us!"

They all turned around just in time to see the boar reappear in a red-eyed fury, and charge them.

Miroku, Sango, and InuYasha dodged out of the way. Kagome stayed in the demon's path.

" Kagome, got out of the way!" InuYasha called out alarmed.

Kagome stood her ground, cold and emotionless.

At the last second she whipped out Sousei and brought it down on the offending youkai.

Kagome was knocked back into a tree when her sword collided with a powerful shield.

" Kagome!" InuYasha called out and rushed forward to intercept the bore that was charging again.

Just as the winds swirled around Tetsuaiga for the Kaze no Kizu, the boar disappeared again.

InuYasha growled in frustration but turned to Kagome, She was struggling to get up.

Before InuYasha took one step froward, the boar appeared again, this time right next to Kagome.

" Kagome!" He yelled in alarm.

Kagome's head snapped up, but just like that, she and the boar were gohn.

" Kagome. Kagome!"

WHITH KAGOME

Kagome snapped her head up at hearing hr voice being called to her, but as soon as she saw InuYasha's face she felt herself being yanked into a completely different location very quickly by the boar youkai. (Normally boar youkai would be very pathetic, and the youkai in this situation should be a more formidable one, but I couldn't think of anything)

When the sensation stopped, she felt herself on a hardwood floor in a dim room.

She froze for a second to take in the scents around her, Th boar with the jewel shards was behind her. She swiped Sousei vertically across the floor intending to trip the youkai, but all she felt was a zillion hands on her at once, tying her hands behind her back and restraining any possible movement as she was slammed to the floor.

" Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," when will you learn,"

* * *

end chapter

gomen! Gomen! This is a sorry excuse for an update after so ling, but I have been busy. Hope you like it

* * *

thankyou to all my reviewers:

Angel452

InuYasha's-Lil-Princess

MoonKiti

Mint-anf-kish-4eva

BlueMoonDog

Tsuchi

Angel61991

LiLElfDemon

Rhian Jones

Fanficfan789456123

WhiteMoonDragon

* * *

I will update as soon as my imagination comes back from vacation.

Deiety of sorow


	15. Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire

Soooooo SORY! Please forgive this stupid author for not writing in so long, my stupid Imagination finally came back from Maui, (sp?)

Anyway I know you just want to get back to the story ASAP so here you go

Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own him and neither do you.

* * *

Chapter15: Out of the Frying Pan Into the Fire

* * *

Kagome growled as Naraku's malicious voice filled her ears. " Naraku." She growled out through clenched teeth. " What is it you want." 

" I thought that would be evident by now" He teased

' My eyes, he wants to use my eyes so I can see the jewels.' Kagome thought in panic.

" My eyes?" she queried. Her voice wavered a bit, but was just enough for Naraku to notice her fear.

" Indeed." He said, his voice ever calm, evil, discrete, did I mention evil?

* * *

WITH INUYAHSA 

She had vanished out if this air, just like that, and All her could have done was watched.

" InuYasha don't be beating yourself up about it not, we need to be saving Kagome not letting false shock soak in." Miroku was standing behind InuYasha who had fallen to his knees and stared blankly out at the spot where Kagome had last been.

(A/n:You think with all of the instincts and stuff he could do things better but he is still a little dense, and If you notice I am not giving much of his POV, or how his mind works, and thought patterns and stuff because hie is way too complicated and I don't think I could do it right anyway. Srry 4 keeping you… on w/ the story)

" Hoshi-sama," Sango said from where she and Shippo were, "we don't know where the demon came from, where he is going, or who might have sent him. How are we going to find Kagome-san?" Worry was evident on her face.

" That pig smelled of Naraku, though very faint." InuYasha said solumly, still not turing to where the other two were talking.

" InuYasha?" Shippo called out, " how are we going to find Naraku's castle?"

" Somehow."

* * *

WITH KAGOME AT NARKU'S CASTLE

* * *

Kanna came into the room and spoke with Naraku, temporarily adverting his focus from the brown and scarlet hared Hanyou. Kagome paid no heed to what they were discussing. 

Kagome's mind was racing with ways that she could escape, she glanced helplessly around the room, because of her restricted body, she could only see that there was a window on the far side of the room.

" Well Kagome it seems as though I must leave you for the time being, my servants will see to it that you are made… comfortable." Naraku said the last part dripping in sarcasm.

As Naraku left the shadowed figures that where nothing but an outline of a human being and a dark foggy mist, moved Kagome into an upright position. They discussed in a slurred language that Kagome could not understand.

She saw this as an opportunity to try and escape. Kagome's mind buzzed with ideas for any possible escape rout, while the foggy beings bickered on where was to be her cell.

'Ok, there was something that father said in the dream, I was cornered with no way out, and he was saying something about what you could do in a situation like that. Think Kagome think, What did he say. " Normally in a situation like this you would be dead if you could not pull some sort of trick, for kitsunes it would be an illusion, for you, you could use your miko powers, though I am not sure how far they extend…"'

' That's it!'

She could use her miko powers. But she didn't have anything like that, well there were no guidebooks on were her power ended, she just had to find the limits herself. Well if this failed she could just kick em' where it hurts.

' I hope this works'

Kagome closed her eyes and speedily focused on her powers, she needed to get these creeps off of her, she needed a shield or an energy burst to jolt out of all parts of her skin so that they all got off of her at once. She made an image in her mind that looked like a front of energy that pushed out from an epicenter hear her middle and spread outward to cover all of the surfaces of the inside of her skin. All she needed to do now was push it to the outside of her skin and outward.

She poured more miko energy into pushing it out and into the offending hands of the dark foggy figures that were still arguing over where the new prisoner was to be kept.

From the outside you could see Kagome crackling with energy.

The dark figures were suddenly thrown off of Kagome when a bright light flared out from every inch of her skin, blasting away the figures and purifying them.

Kagome had no time to be awed at what she did, she took immediate action and ran to the window and slashed it away, and she jumped out dashinhg across the grounds.

" Damnit! Masmia."

Kagome knew she had little time before the Masmia would take effect. Even if she was a hanyou, she was not all-tolerant of the evil gas.

Ok, what were her options… she didn't know if InuYasha and the others knew where she was, with Naraku or the evil boar youkai somewhere that they didn't even know the location. She also was having a hard time even seeing anything, at this rate she would never find her way out of the castle.

* * *

A little cliffhanger for you, I will probably be updating a little more often because I know where I'm going to be taking to plot line. 

Thank you to all of my reviewers, you guys are my heros.

Angel452

InuYasha's-Lil-Princess

MoonKiti

Mint-anf-kish-4eva

BlueMoonDog

Tsuchi

Angel61991

LiLElfDemon

Rhian Jones

Fanficfan789456123

WhiteMonDragon

Ginger the Lioness demon

Joyfulsoul


	16. No one stopped to give me a Prozcac

Gashi minna

( greetings everyone)

I am finally back,

Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own him and neither do you

Line

Chapter 16: No one stopped to give me a Prozcac

InuYasha was racing through the Forrest, in any random direction, when he was suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

" Kagura," He said with malice.

The wind sorceress was floating a few feet above the ground in her giant feather, she was smirking and held her fan at the ready.

" You are going the wrong way, The miko girl is at Naraku's castle."

" Kagura!" Sango gasped when she spotted the kaze-youkai.

" How do I know you are not lying." InuYasha said irritably, someone had kidnapped Kagome, the one person who held any sustenance in his heart.

" I don't owe you any answers, but The miko girl has Naraku's attentions adverted for the moment so I was able to come and warn you, Naraku is after the Miko girl's eyes, he what's to use them to find any remaining jewel shards."

InuYasha grudgingly accepted the explanation. " So where is Naraku's castle," InuYasha said, trying to keep calm as possible.

Kagura pointed to the East, " there is a valley in the eastern mountains, you will find Naraku's fortress there."

Sango stepped forward, " Kagura, why are you trying to help us?"

Kagura stared Sango down, " I don't owe you any answers." She said and flew off eastward

" InuYasha this could simply be a trap."

" Is there anything that isn't?" InuYasha said and changed his direction into the ever-darkening Eastern horizon.

Line WITH KAGOME Line

The perspiration was dripping off her face like rain. Kagome had collapsed down onto hands and knees, the masmia was really getting to her. And the cherry on top was that she knew that she was surrounded by demons, they were lurking just beyond her vision but she knew they were there. She had even come across one or two in the two hours hse had been trying to find her way out if this labyrinth.

' I can't let my guard down,' she thought weakly. And rolled over into her back, she slowly pulled herself into an upright position. She drew Sousei to help her get up,

'_Sousei!'_ Kagome thought urgently, she had Sousei to protect her.

There was a bright flash of light and the form and a dragon came spiraling out of the hilt of the sword.

Sousei immediately felt danger and instinctively put up a barrier.

' Kagome' Sousei's concerned voice filed her head.

' I'm ok, we just need to get out of this castle.'

Sousei wound her way under Kagome's arm so Kagome could lean on her, this masmia had dulled Kagome's senses; it was up to Sousei to get them out of there.

And then Kagome saw the forest, well, it was dead from the masmia but she knew that the barrier would stop some time after they enter the forest

They slowly made their way to the edge of Naraku's barrier when the evil Hanyou finally showed himself.

" You're not getting out of here _that_ easily, my miko friend." Apparently Naraku was back from whatever Kanna was keeping him busy with.

Kagome whirled around, coming face to face with Naraku, the barrier was not terribly big and Naraku was only a few feet from the neko hanyou.

'Gotta get out of here!' Kagome thought in her head, " I could use the thing that I did to get rid of the guards. No, only works with physical contact, Damn! I gotta get out of here!'

' Kagome my shield is strong enough to work against him, we can keep moving'

Naraku was quite surprised when the hanyou and the dragon apparition just turned away and quickly continued toward his barrier.

Quite beside himself he sent one of his bone things at them and it was disintegrated on contact. (What are they called? It is the things in his back after Mt. Hakurei was destroyed.)

After a while of no resistance from Naraku, Kagome finally looked back, he was not there anymore, 'why is he just letting us go?'

' He is waiting for me to drop my shield or for us to fall asleep then he will probably send a demon to bring you back again.

'Then we can't fall asleep until we find InuYasha' Kagome thought desperately.

' I won't be able to carry you,'

' That's ok I can walk,' Kagome thought and stopped leaning against Sousei.

This is another cliffhanger and I know that the chapters are getting boring, but work with me here, ok.

Love to all of my reviewers.

Deiety


	17. My extended family?

I know I'm a lousy person when it comes to keeping up with my work, but it is a timing thing, as lame as that sounds.

Roses are red violets are blue, I don't own him and neither do you.

Chapter 17: My extended family?

* * *

Kagome jolted awake at the shrieks of a dying youkai.

As it often does after you wake up, Kagome's memories came crashing back down on her.

At the moment all she was seeing was the canopy high above, as she became more aware of her surroundings, she knew that she was on the ground and had her sword in her hands. Kagome also heard the sound of the sound of metal against flesh.

Kagome lifted herself into a sitting position.

" Eh?"

In front of her was literally a wall of youkai corpses, (Well not really like a ' Wall of China' wall, but it was still confusing)

" Um... ok.. This is interesting…."

So there she was, awoken after fainting from exhaustion, from trying to get away from Naraku, and surrounded by a frikken wall of youkai bodies!

Kagome stood up and looked around, Sousei was nowhere to be seen, and Kagome didn't feel her presence in the sword. Kagome was standing at the base of a tree, that's branches extended over the mass of reeking cadavers.

The neko hanyou sheathed her sword and skillfully jumped into the branches, and made her way along until she could see the space beyond the youkai wall.

Below her she could see a man and a woman in green and teal exterminator clothing. (The shoulder pads and stuff not the black skin tight thing) They were fighting off a hoard of youkai that was doing anything in its power to get past them, ' It is probably the youkai that Naraku sent after me when Sousei's barrier went down. Where is she anyway?' Kagome looked to the two people battling off the youkai. ' Who are the taijai, and why are they helping me?'

Kagome was knocked out of her thoughts when a youkai charged at her: out if reflex she dodged it, but just barely.

The sudden movement caused Kagome to lose her balance and fall from her hideout, landing right in between the man and woman Taijai.

" Kagome! It's about time you woke up, don't just sit there help us kill Naraku's demons!" The female in teal armor said, and helped Kagome up.

" How do you know my name?" Kagome said as she drew he sword and slew an offending youkai.

" We will explain when these demons are dead and we are far away from here" the man in green armor yelled from where he was using a halberd to rip through the onslaught of demons.

" Ok," Kagome agreed and set to work making mincemeat out of the youkai, ' where is Sousei?' Kagome thought. Was Sousei killed by the demons before the taijai could get to her?

After many hours of rigorous battling, they could officially say that the threat of the demons was gone, well for the time being anyway.

The threesome traveled south until they were clear of the stench an made camp.

" Thank you for you aiding me, it is much appreciated: may I ask your names? (Can we say too polite? YA)

" My name id Kizu and this is Mizu," the green armored man said indicating to the woman in teal, who was polishing the blade of her weapon, what was that anyway?

" Alright, how do you know about me and that Naraku was after me?"

" Well Kizu and I are cousins," Mizu started," and our other cousin, Seni, is a seer (see-er), meaning she can see into the future. So we know all about the modern era through the well; and that you too were mixed up with Naraku,"

' They have had run-ins with Naraku too?"

Kizu snorted, " That bastard seems to have a grudge on the whole Higurashi line. Mumbling under breath Desecrating our parents bodies after letting the masmia do it's stuff, kidnapping Mizu's sist-"

" Hold it, did you say Higurashi?" Kagome interjected Kizu's mumbling.

" Oh yeah that…" Mizu said from her spot next to Kagome," You could say that we are your extended family." Mizu said cheerfully and draped an arm over Kagome's shoulder in a sisterly way.

" I knew I would bump into my ancestors sooner or later." Kagome said gleefully. (You think she would be worrying about other things, doesn't even know her way back to the group)

" Well sorta," Kizu said from where he was leaned against his giant halberd-turned leaning post.

" Ok, let me see if I get this right…"

" Your great grand Uncle, Our great grandfather, fell down the well into the feudal era, fell in love, had our grandfather, who fell in love with a rough taijai named Nanazari, who gave birth to Our two late twin uncles, Mizu's dad and my mom. One of our two twins Uncle's married a seeress and she had Sani that is why she is a seeress. Mizu's dad married her mom and has three children in order, Mizu, a stillborn baby girl, and her 10 year-old sister, Natsuki; lastly my mom married my dad and had yours truly. Naraku decided, out of the blue I guess, that he would screw up out lives and kill all Mizu's, Seni's, and My families. (Enter cheezy lines) Thusly we three cousins, the last of the feudal era Higurashi's are left to stick together. To follow the last dying words of our Grandfather. To trek across the lands, purging it of evil. To fight for the good hearted, rescue those in need. To-" TWAP

" Enough, enough she gets the point." Mizu says as she thwaps Kizu upside the head.

" You know? Somehow it doesn't surprise me that you two hold a grudge against Naraku too. He's destroyed a lot of peoples' lives. Too many…"

" Amen!" the two taijai said in unison.

Kagome was sitting by the fire with her chin in her hand staring thoughtfully at the endless stars. (By now it is night)

' Well these two are an odd pair. Here I am with two vagabond taijai, on with a halberd and one with… with… what is that anyway?'

" Mizu?" Kagome said, " What is that weapon?"

Mizu chuckled knowingly " This." She started, " was brought over when our great grandfather fell through the well, it was passed down t our grandfather, and when he married Nanazari she turned it into a weapon by adding the sharp edge to the rim. But its original purpose was to be played like a musical instrument of sorts. I'll play for you in the morning, playing it now would attract attention."

" Sugoi, I think I remember seeing a picture of something similar at my family's shrine, a Didgeri-du (Did JUR ree do) I think it was called." Kagome said with her finger pointed up in the air like when she was explaining something.

" That is what gramps called it, grams renamed it Shaku," Kizu said, " those two fogies argued over everything, I don't how they fell in love."

Kagome giggled.

They went about the evening, making and eating dinner and they chatted some more when (Oh so dramatically and suddenly) Kagome remembered where she should have been before she got kidnapped by Naraku.

"Oh! How will I get back to my group? We were separated when IO was kidnapped.

"Ah yes, Seni said something about bumping into them a few days after we found you, so no worried. Besides they would probably come running if they hear Shaku." Mizu said.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh.

* * *

End chapter,

Forgive me for not updating in forever, I had to put time and thought into the chapter. I hope you guys like it, plus summer vacation is drawing to a close.

R&R


	18. 18 chapters already!

Ok I know that I have not been giving you any new chapters that held any real content, but hey, can you blame me? … --' Of course you could, plus school is staring in a few days do I can't update that often unless I have a spurt of genius creativity.

Btw Kizu and Mizu are related to Kagome on her mom's side,

And they didn't mention anything about her being a hanyou, because

Seni told them and

Mutual pain.

Disclaimer: shouldn't even the word 'disclaimer' serve the purpose of the disclaiming?

CHAPTER SUMMARY: heritage, it binds all to a fate they didn't ask for, some readily take it, some curse it for all they are worth, to others it's goal to fulfil or a promise to keep.

In this chapter we will find out more about Kizu and Mizu's pasts.

On with the show,

* * *

Chapter 18: wow! 18 chaps already!

* * *

WITH THE INU-TACHI 

InuYasha had yet to stop running and it wasn't doing any wonders for poor Kirara either. The two had been going on nonstop for the better part of 4 days only stopping to eat, or one time that they all simultaneously fell over in exhaustion. To which they readily complied, seeing as they were unconscious with their faces in the dirt, couldn't really do anything about that.

They had slept for a whole day, with no youkai attacking them; (Mysterious forces at work 0.o)

So technically they have been separated from Kagome for five days. InuYasha was really getting desperate, and off you looked close enough you could see the red bleeding into his eyes.

Not even Tetsuaiga could stop it if a feral demon was separated from his mate for too long _AND_ his mate is in the clutches of evil. (Yes they are mates, I thought it would be obvious, though I hadn't said anything about it short of an inuendo… on with de story)

Sango and the other's were currently unconscious on Kirara's back, while Kirara was cantering with half-lidded eyes.

All was going as normal, when they came across a large clearing, so grass no building remnants, nothing. And this was were Naraku's castle was.

" I recognize this," Said Sango, who was for some reason awake now, "it looks like a castle ground, but it just lifted off or something, could it be Naraku's castle?"

" I can smell Kagome's scent, it is several days old, heading south." InuYasha said, a relieved voice.

* * *

WITH KAGOME 

Kagome's eyes cracked open, but winced, quickly shutting again.

Whose fault was this? The sun.

Darn thing just _had_ to give me a wake up call, at least I can snuggle back into InuYasha's arms and- oh, right I'm in a camp a million miles from any of the others, with two people who are my distant relatives.

_Perfect _way to start the day, sigh

Over the course of the last five days, we have stayed at the campsite waiting for InuYasha, and I have gotten to know Kizu and Mizu really well.

I went about the normal morning routines, except without InuYasha, and I noticed a low rhythmic humming coming from far away. " Hey Kizu, that humming sound is Mizu right?"

* * *

FALSHBACK "So you said something about showing me what the didgeri-du sounded like? " Kagome asked Mizu the day after she was attacked by the youkai. 

" Yeah, here watch" and Kagome did. Mizu put the mouth peace up to her lips and started playing.

Kagome was awed at the sound coming from the instrument, she had heard a didgeri-du before but this one sounded sad, and full of emotion, which was nothing like what you usually heard from a didgeri-du.

And this one doubled as a kick-ass weapon cuz of the blade at the end of the bell.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

" Looks like Mizu is practicing again," I heard Kizu say. " Or is calling InuYasha and the others, they should be close enough to hear by now." 

" What do you mean by that?" I asked.

" How else are your friends going to find there way here, besides scent, but Mizu is using the sound from Shaku to alert then to where we are."

" Ah" Kagome said as she stared into Kizu's bi-colored eyes.

* * *

FLASHBACK 

Kagome was sitting up in a tree casually looking over the campsite, and her eyes landed on Kizu, something in his aura had been bothering her, and his brown bangs were covering his eye on the left side.

Kagome jumped down, landing in front of Kizu, who was polishing his halberd. Kizu looked up to Kagome.

Mizu looked over to them from where she was lounging on a fallen log, and narrowed her eyes. Something was up, but she just ran her hands through her short but femininely cut hair, and leaned back to enjoy the show.

" Can I help you." Kizu asked.

Kagome could smell it; he was trying to hide something.

" What are you hiding, I can smell that you are hiding something."

Kizu sighed deeply and lifted his bangs from his hidden eye.

For the first time she got a really good look at Kizu since the first night, it was too dark then.

The hidden eye was rich green outlined in an almost black; the other was a normal brown.

"I'm not all human." Kizu said, and smirked at the irony, " My mother was a Hanyou, I don't remember what kind though."

" Wow"

END FALSHBACK

* * *

All we have been doing the last few days was waiting, and that was all we can do. Wait for InuYasha. 

I've had to repress some urges to just run blindly into the woods toward his scent, but the thing is I can't smell him, we are upwind of him so he would be able to find me but not me him.

Which in just as bad because I know I'm going into heat, no doubt catching the attention of some sex starved youkai male. I _hate_ it that you can't smell that a female is mated. Danmit!

Oh InuYasha where are you?

* * *

END CHAPTER 

I know you hate me! But I am not going to have them meet again just yet. You should be able to pick up some of the foreshadowing, in that last part, go ahead I dare you to guess what is happening next.

* * *

THANKS TO: 

Angel452

InuYasha's-Lil-Princess

MoonKiti

Mint-anf-kish-4eva

BlueMoonDog

Tsuchi

Angel61991

LiLElfDemon

Rhian Jones

Fanficfan789456123

WhiteMonDragon

Ginger the Lioness demon

Joyfulsoul

NefCanuch

Inuyasha05

Taeniaea


	19. I’m back for another chapter!

Ok

(jeez why do I always start it with "OK" …. Yeesh)

Reason for not updating: SKEWL and a very bad writers block, you guys probably hate me

8th grade is evil, and so will high school probably, plus all of the evil plot bunnies ran away so I don't know how I was going to write this, but I will try, who knows it may turn out better

But like you care about my reasons,

On to bigger and better things

Disclaimer: disclaimed

Chapter 19: I'm back for another chapter!

So Kagome had been at the camp for about five days, the wind had still not changed direction (courtesy of Kagura maybe?)

InuYasha and the others have reached where Naraku's illusion castle was and are now heading in Kagome's direction.

Meanwhile Naraku peers through Kanna's mirror at the lovely group. Being the evil demon that he was he decided that the happy group should not reunite just yet….. he has a plan

Line

Kagome woke up from her spot in a tree, where she had been dozing, Mizu was yet again playing Shaku, it sounded like a stampede or something, the pitch was so low.

Dissatisfied with just sitting there Kagome got up and was about to jump down from the tree when a scent hit her nose.

InuYasha!

Kagome was a blur as she whizzed out of the tree, across camp and into the forest where she smelled her beloved InuYasha.

Kizu got up from fixing lunch when he saw the blur. He sniffed the air and smiled. " Hey Mizu!"

" Ya?" Mizu said descending from the canopy.

" It seems our feline friend has caught wind of InuYasha."

" Gosh I sensed him hours ago"

Kizu rolled his eyes, " well shall we follow her?"

" Did the Buddha invent the eight-fold path?"

With that fact they headed off in the direction of the very Happy-hyper kitty, unknowingly stepping into a trap…

END CHAPTER

I KNOW you all hate me verry much for giving you an extremely poor excuse for a chapter and would like to give a reason for it. One I lost intrest in this story for a great amount of time. Two I think I lost my train of thought along the way but got it back. And Tree I can't figure out what Naraku's evil trap is going to be, to review and please help me, or you might just get another sappy chapter.

BEFORE YOU CLICK THE BLUE BUTTON CONSIDER READING A/N

DON'T CLICK

DID YOU READ IT?

THEN GO AND READ IT!

OK

NOW CLICK IT


End file.
